ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Titans GO! Back to Hollywood in 3D
''Teen Titans GO! Back to Hollywood ''is an upcoming 2021 American 3D computer-animated superhero family comedy film based on the television series of Teen Titans GO!, which is adapted from DC Comics superhero team of the same name. It is the sequel to the 2019's film Teen Titans GO! Vs. Teen Titans ''and it's directed by Dave Stone and James Krenske, and written by Michael McCullers. The film will feature the voices of Greg Cipes, Scott Menville, Khary Payton, Tara Strong and Hynden Walch, featuring new voice actor of Jim Carrey. The film will be produced by Warner Animation Group and DC Entertainment with animation provided by Reel FX and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, and will be premiered at the AMC Theatres on July 17, 2021, in RealD 3D, following by an AMC Theatres on Demand release on August 22, 2021. Featuring new hit single by Beck feat. Robyn & Daft Punk. Storyline The Teen Titans are back and their excitedly... except for Raven who not excite about, going back to Hollywood, also their now facing the new villain named Lord Doom (Jim Carrey) who wants to take over the world. Cast * Tara Strong as Raven * Scott Menville as Robin * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Hynden Walch as Starfire * Jim Carrey as Lord Doom * Nicolas Cage as Superman * Halsey as Wonder Woman * Lil Yatchy as Green Lantern * Jimmy Kimmel as Batman * Demi Lovato as Wonder Girl * Ed Helms as a newsman * Wil Wheaton as Flash * Patton Oswalt as Atom * Aaron-Taylor Johnson as Green Arrow * Tom Kenny as Mumbo * Lisa and Lena Mantler as themselves * Steve Carell as Robin Hood * JoJo Siwa as herself * Jim Gaffigan as Walter Banks, the world-famous movie star who is the owner and the President of Banks Studios. * John DiMaggio as a crossing guard * Eric Bauza as Aquaman * Meredith Salenger as Supergirl * Joey Cappabianca as Plastic Man * Ryan Reynolds as Shazam! * Patrick Warburton as Richard Jacob, an actor who works with Walter. * Will Ferrell as Jonah Hex * Kristin Chenoweth as Zatanna Songs #Hollywood # Inspirational (ft. Robyn & Daft Punk) - Beck (80's Mix) # GO! 2.0 - The Lonely Island (Hip-Hop/Funk Mix) # #SuperCoolRap - Greg Cipes, Khary Payton and Hynden Walch (Hip-Hop/Auto-Tune Mix) # Good Day - Matt & Kim (Dance-Pop Mix) # We Built This City (80's Remix) - Starship # Get Ready For This - 2 Unlimited # Team - Why Don't We (Pop Mix) # Raven Suite - Henry Jackman and Tara Strong Cartoon Network Beck ft. Robyn & Daft Punk Official Lyric Video | Teen Titans GO! | Cartoon Network Special Effects * '''Reel FX '(cg animation by) (Hollywood, CA) * Stereo D '''(3D conversion) Selected Theatres * '''Dolby Atmos + Vision AMC Theatres TEEN TITANS GO! BACK TO HOLLYWOOD - Official Trailer | AMC Theatres (2021) * Songs: Do It Like This - Daphne Willis / Sweet Sensation - Flo Rida Cartoon Network Teen Titans GO! Back to Hollywood | Sneak Peek: Raven's Morning | Cartoon Network Presenters * Directors: Dave Stone / James Krenzke * Production Designer: Dan Hipp * Character Designers: Chris Battle / Serapio Calm * Art Directors: Don Shank / Sara Anderson Release * ''Teen Titans GO! Back to Hollywood ''will be premiered at the AMC Theatres on July 17, 2021, following by an AMC Theatres on Demand release on August 22, 2021. AMC Theatres TEEN TITANS GO! BACK TO HOLLYWOOD - Exclusive Clip (Jim Carrey) | AMC Theatres (2021) Trivia * This movie of Raven won't have a gem on her forehead since the previous film. Trivia * The Titans are coming back, in 3D! WaterTower Music Teen Titans GO! Back to Hollywood - GO! 2.0 - The Lonely Island (Official Audio) WaterTower Music Teen Titans GO! Back to Hollywood - #SuperCoolRap - Greg Cipes, Khary Payton and Hynden Walch Cartoon Network Teen Titans GO! Back to Hollywood | Sneak Peek: Road Trip | Cartoon Network * Song: Good Day - Matt & Kim Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:DC Entertainment Category:Comedy Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Teen Titans Go! Movies Category:Upcoming Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Reel FX Animation Studios Category:Films based on DC Comics Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Real-D 3D Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Family films Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Family/Action Category:IMDb Category:Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe Category:AMC Theatres Category:Dolby Atmos + Vision Category:Dolby Cinema at AMC Category:Children's films Category:Fandango